The morning routine of waking up and brushing teeth is a tedious but necessary process. The morning brush is able to get rid of any bacteria and plaque buildup on one's teeth during the night. However, groggy users in the mornings may accidentally miss the toothbrush when applying the toothpaste onto the bristles. At times, half awaken users can also accidentally squeeze the toothpaste from the tube onto their clothing. The user will generally wet the toothpaste and brush combination under the faucet. The toothpaste will foam when agitated inside the mouth. The present invention aims to simplify the tooth brushing process by allowing users to dispense toothpaste from the toothbrush itself.
Veterans and those in the armed forces who may be handicapped or injured may benefit from the present invention as it makes the process of dispensing toothpaste onto a toothbrush simplified. Whereas traditionally, coordination is required to position the dispensing toothpaste from a tube onto the bristles of a toothbrush, the present invention simply dispenses the toothpaste directly onto the bristles from the toothbrush's internal chamber.
The American Dental Association recommends that a toothbrush be replaced every 90 days. The present invention will have a supply of tooth gel/paste for 90 days and 90 concentrated/perforated mouthwash strips. The invention will not only meet the criteria of the ADA, but the ease of dispensing toothpaste/gel onto the rounded bristles will meet the needs of the handicapped and disabled veterans. Hearing and visually impaired will be able to use the present invention with ease by having an audio/visual sensor to alert the user that the 90 day supply of tooth gel/paste is depleting and a new brush will need to be purchased.
The present invention will provide users convenience in reducing the number of items in their bathrooms. The present invention also prevents users from accidentally missing the toothbrush when applying toothpaste. Another convenience provided by the present invention is that users will not have to worry about losing the cap to the toothpaste tube. The present invention additionally is able to store and dispense mouthwash strip. When the toothpaste supply has neared depletion, the present invention additionally comprises of a visual and audio indicator that is triggered when a sensor is activated.